


[podfic] Valuables

by reena_jenkins, RunRabbitRun



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mother-Son Relationship, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dís braids her sons' hair.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Valuables

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valuables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/603218) by [RunRabbitRun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun). 



****

  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** pre-canon

**Length:** 00:05:47  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_Valuables_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
